No Regrets
by Roshelle Diall
Summary: One night of passion leads to so much more. This focuses more on feelings than any specific event. I intentionally didn't use names but you'll know by the characters. My take on the future. There will be a few OOC elements. Rated M for a reason.
1. One Night

**Lemon coming up.**

* * *

She could no longer deny what she was feeling. She told herself after the first time that this would never happen again. She would be damned If she was going to become subservient and put someone else above her solely because of how they made her feel. But she had done almost exactly that.

Replaying everything over and over again in her mind led her to the same conclusion. She had fallen victim to that forbidden emotion, but this time was different. For one thing, he was nothing like that narcissistic idiot. All of the meals, the talking, the way his face lit up when he laughed, his hands, his voice and his…she had to stop thinking about it because she found herself getting hotter.

Everything started as most things do between two people who get a bad first impression of each other. She could not stand to be around him. His actions made it clear that the feeling was mutual. Sitting here now, not wanting to imagine a life without him in it, made her want to regret ever letting things get to this point.

She knew she didn't regret it though. Even if it would have only happened one time, that was still one time more than she ever thought she would get. It had been way more than one time; more like one year's worth of times as she was now going to be 20 in a couple of weeks. She thought back to that night one year ago…

* * *

They were all out celebrating. Time had gotten away from them, as it usually does when people who don't see each other as much as they used to finally get the opportunity to meet up again. She hadn't wanted the night to end. Apparently, he hadn't either. He invited her to his place. Sure she could have gone home, but for some reason she didn't.

Was it that one glass of champagne? Was it the way he looked at her when he asked? Whatever it was, all reason was gone when she said yes to him. As they were driving, she kept stealing glances at him. Her eyes went from his strong jaw to his hair to his face and finally to his hands on the steering wheel. Without realizing it, she started to imagine those hands on her and her cheeks flushed.

_'It has to be the champagne.'_

He was trying to keep himself composed as well. He could hardly believe that she had actually said yes to his invitation. She would usually take off in the other direction unless it involved cooking him a meal. Watching her all night so happy with everyone had made her look so beautiful. Seeing her blush as they recalled old memories wasn't helping matters.

She would be nineteen in just a couple of weeks and she was growing more and more mature as time passed. Every time, he would keep telling himself that he would do it this time. He would just open his mouth and say the words. He stole a glance over and saw her looking at him. She had a look that he had never seen before. It made him feel so many emotions, the overriding one being desire. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right then.

They got out of the car and headed to the elevator. As it moved up to his floor, he slowly made his way closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and blushed, but did not move away. She was walking behind him as they headed into his apartment. She couldn't help but look at the way that he moved as he walked. He was so graceful and his muscles moved as gracefully as he did under the dark blue dress shirt he wore. She didn't dare look further down.

'_Ok maybe one little peek.'_ She thought as she watched him open up the door.

Once they had their shoes off, he turned around. He was about to ask her if she wanted anything to drink when he saw the look again. As he moved closer to her she lifted herself up and kissed him. Softly at first, but when he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer she moaned. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, allowing him entrance which deepened the kiss. Her hands crept up to his neck as she held on to him for dear life, trying in vain to fight the overwhelming sensations running through her body as their tongues danced erotically against each other.

A small part of her was warning her to stop. Her mind may have been saying no, but her body was reacting completely opposite to that. With trembling hands, she began to unbutton his shirt, her hands slowly moving over every inch of his newly exposed skin. She was timid at first, but gathered more courage as his mouth moved across her jawline and down her neck. She let out another gasp when his mouth settled over her racing pulse as her fingers found one of his nipples and raked it gently.

"That feels good. I like the way you touch me." He whispered in her ear, his mouth moving to her earlobe. The heat jolted through her as he took the lobe fully in his mouth and began sucking it before lightly biting it. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on moving her hands, but reached for his waistband instead. The feel of her fingers moving underneath his pants was making him want her even more. He didn't want her first time to take place on the floor of the living room. Scooping her up, he took her to his bedroom.

Once he placed her on the bed, the light sneaking through the window allowed him to catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were bright and her lips were swollen and wet from his kisses. He moved in again to kiss her, before lifting her shirt over her head. He bent down to tease one nipple, before completely encircling it with his mouth while kneading her other breast in his hand before switching to give the same care to the other one. She could only put her hands in his hair in mindless abandon as he continued his ministrations.

His mouth moved to her navel and lower still to her skirt. Lying back, she lifted herself up to allow easier removal of the barrier. With the obstruction gone, his hand moved to her moist core over her panties, happy with the fact that she was so ready for him. He moved them to the side and began to run his fingers up and down, starting from her lips up to her sensitive bud. She arched her hips up as she cried out his name. He stuck one finger inside as his thumb continued circling her most sensitive area. She continued to whimper beneath him, her sounds slowly removing the thin thread of control he was maintaining.

"Please..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He came back up to kiss her again.

She eagerly returned his kiss. They were each nibbling and sucking and without thinking, she moved her hands down, pulling him out from the confines of his pants and began to stroke his erection, relishing the feel of him.

She worked her hands slowly up and down before increasing speed, concentrating her movement around the tip. Finding that he was the most sensitive in a spot underneath it, she kept her fingers there. He broke the kiss then and let out a ragged breath as she continued to slowly drive him over the edge. She removed her hand and put one of her fingers in her mouth and began to suck slowly. Looking up at him with a face full of desire, she smiled

"Now let's see how you taste." He said, his eyes darkening with lust.

He spread her legs and within seconds, she could feel his mouth on her. He started by licking her up with the flat of his tongue a few times before spreading her lips apart to expose her swollen bud. He kept up a rhythm as he circled her bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. Letting out a cross between a scream and a moan, she opened her legs more and held his head in place as he continued, arching into him as goose bumps appeared all over her. He moved back down and stuck his tongue deep inside of her. Her hips arched up again, as she let out another long moan. He moved back up finding a rhythm with his mouth as he put two fingers inside of her.

She was overwhelmed by what she was feeling. The combination of his fingers and his mouth slowly sucking her were getting her closer and closer to the edge. Of what she didn't know as this feeling was something she had never felt. He could feel her thighs trembling around his head and knew she was getting close. He moved his fingers and tongue a little faster, sucking and licking as his fingers found the bundle of nerves inside of her as well.

She screamed as she came. He could feel her tightening around his fingers as she coated them with her orgasm. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, circling her walls trying to savor as much of her as he could while little aftershocks continued to rock her. Her breathing was still hard and her head felt a little fuzzy as she sat up, needing to touch more of him.

He grabbed her hands and lightly pinned them over her head as he kissed her again. In response, she started grinding against him. He stood up then and discarded the rest of his clothing before grabbing the packet from his nightstand and opening it. She looked and let in a breath at the size of him, wondering to herself how she could possibly handle the length of him. He saw the flash of nervousness in her eyes as he moved back over her.

"This will hurt at first." He entered her painstakingly slow as much as her body allowed him while he whispered apologies into her ear. She cried out and arched her back, digging her nails into his scalp as tears gathered in her eyes. He pulled out and thrust in again. He could feel that he had pushed past the resistance but did not dare move as he did not want to cause her anymore pain. He kissed her tears away and she smiled and looked up at him.

"I want to move." She whispered and he was more than happy to oblige. He started off slow, continuing to pull all the way out before plunging himself deep inside of her warm, tight depths. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to keep him close.

"You're making me crazy! I need you here!" she wailed as she moved her hips up to keep him inside of her.

He began to thrust a little faster as she reached up to kiss him again. She moaned into his mouth as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, pushing her legs closer to her and spreading them as he started thrusting even more vigorously. She was moving to meet him and her breath hissed as he kept hitting the deepest part of her. She felt like she wasn't close enough to him when they were already as close as two people could be. She could hardly believe it but felt that familiar feeling as another orgasm threatened to overtake her.

He stopped, his breathing harsh as he was on the brink as well. He wanted to prolong this feeling for as long as he could, he had waited so long for this moment. After a minute he started again, his thrusts more deliberate this time. She screamed out his name as she convulsed around him. He continued for a few minutes more before he found his own release and groaned as he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. When he was done, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. Taking off the barrier and throwing it in the trashcan by the bed, he moved over to her and gave her another kiss. She felt the heat moving down her body again as she started to respond to his kiss. She let out a whimper when he pulled back.

"We should wait a little bit longer. I have wanted you for so long, I never imagined I would get the chance to be with you like this." He said as he looked over at her with a smile, rubbing lazy circles on her back. She shivered at the contact and moved closer, putting her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her. She lightly kissed his skin rubbing her fingers over the muscles of his torso and she felt her eyes become heavier. Right now she was more than happy to be in this man's arms.

"I could get used to this." she said softly, as she breathed in his scent and drifted off to sleep feeling his lips on her face.

* * *

She smiled at the memory. That had just been a prelude of what was to come. The night was still etched so vividly in her mind. The way his hands moved all over her driving her crazy with need, the way his mouth felt against her heated skin and the way he had taken his time to please her in so many ways. She felt an ache between her legs. Never in all of her years of living had someone done so much to attend to her needs or showed that they cared about what she wanted.

She would have liked to wait until she was married, but at that moment everything felt so right. It still felt right to this very day. She realized she was in love with him before then; now that both her body and her heart were involved she loved him that much more. So many times this memory had been replayed. Given another opportunity would she do the same thing? Each time she came back with the same answer. Yes. She had to admit to herself that it was exactly what she wanted to do.

Since then, he had told her that he loved her. At the time, they both felt that there was too much going on to explore anything further. He still had his demons and goodness knows she still had hers. True to their nature, they never had a real conversation about anything, so on and on time went. Even so, they both loved each other and weren't with anybody else so this meant that they were a couple, right?

They would meet up because they didn't want to be away from each other, even if they had been together at work. There were still plenty of occasions when they had to travel or their schedules didn't make it practical to see each other. She treasured the time they spent together, even if half of the time was spent in his bedroom. On the rare occasions that they had weekends off together, they hardly left the bed, getting up only to deal with what they had to.

Yes she was in love and so was he but could they keep this up? For how long? She looked over at his now sleeping face and gave in to her urge to softly run her hands through his hair. He made a sound and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Feeling his hands on her bare skin sent a wave of heat right between her legs. It was hard to believe that after all of this time they could still be together like this.

She figured he would tire of her after a couple of weeks or months. She was mentally preparing herself for the day that this would all end because that was the story of her life. Whenever things were going well, there would always be something that would come up to disturb that peace. She counted her lucky stars every time she saw his name in her phone and every time she screamed his name in his bed.

She had done nothing to deserve to have such a man in her life and she would enjoy every instance, no matter how small, that she was able to just be here by his side. Even if things became too difficult, she knew that being here in his arms was worth it. It was more than worth it. She wasn't sure how she felt about this instant gratification phase she was going through when it came to him, and she most certainly didn't know how things would end up, but of one thing she was sure:

"I'll have no regrets because this is what I want." She whispered to herself as she moved in closer to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

When he woke up, she was still sleeping in his arms. Placing a kiss on the top of her head he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man alive. He never would have thought that she would initiate anything. He still remembered that kiss. It had been the catalyst that set all of this in motion. One year had passed and he could hardly believe that this was happening. It still seemed like a dream. He wanted to cherish her and protect her.

He was planning to propose to her on her twentieth birthday. He would have done so one year ago. Having to deal with the public and worrying about getting consent would have made a mess of everything. Now that she was a more established actress, she wouldn't have to deal with the harsh media speculation about why she was getting leading roles.

Making her his wife had been the endgame from the start. He would have never let things get this far otherwise. He never wanted her to feel used or hurt because of him. He couldn't wait until he was able to wake up to her every morning and as for the nighttime…He smiled at the thought. He had been with many women when he was younger but none of them had the effect on him that she did. He loved feeling her touch and he loved how responsive she was to him. Even after all of this time, they couldn't get enough of each other. He knew from the first time that he was with her that he would never get tired of being with her.

He resolved to talk to her today. She was probably waiting for the moment that this would end and he wanted to make sure there were no misconceptions on her part. He would let her know that being with her was what he wanted. He would just have to hope that she felt the same way and if she didn't…He wasn't sure how he would deal with that but whatever happened, he still enjoyed the time they spent together so far. Even if it had only been one time, this was still more than he ever thought he would have. He looked down at her beautiful, sleeping face as she sighed and moved closer to him.

"I have always loved you and always will." He said softly, as he closed his eyes breathing in the alluring scent of the amber-eyed woman at his side.

* * *

**A/N: My first story on FF. *sigh* I'm sure there's some improvement needed but I'll just leave this as it is.**


	2. Confessions

They were back in bed, finishing up the last of their food. The now-empty trays were set down on the floor as they both lay back beside each other, one large hand rubbing circles on top of a smaller one.

He turned to face her, looking into her eyes, "We need to talk."

As she looked into his eyes she could tell it was something serious.

_'Not now!'_ she silently pleaded. 'I told myself I was prepared for this, but I'm not.' Her calm face belied the storm that was raging inside of her at the moment. _'Please whatever you do, just go easy on me. My heart can only take so much.'_

"I have to make sure that you know that I only want to be with you. I don't want you to have any worries because I know you're thinking that I'll end things at any moment. It's always been you and it always will be."

A tear left her eye as relief washed over her. "I wasn't sure." She said wiping it away. "I hoped that it was possible. I know you love me, but there's still a part of me that doesn't fully believe it. I can't tell you why. You've done everything to show me that you love me and nothing to show me that you don't. I know it's not rational and I'm sorry. But, I'm really glad that you told me." She finished with a smile.

He smiled over at her. "I intend to make you mine in heart and not just in body," She laughed. "But first I have to tell you something. I don't know how you'll look at me after I tell you, but here goes."

She sat quietly for a moment, wondering what could be so bad that she would see him differently. He took a breath and then,

"I was responsible for someone's murder. He was a friend who was very special to me." He said with a pained expression.

She immediately reached for him and he allowed himself to be cocooned in the warmth of her arms. She sat there, saying nothing, knowing that she should stay silent until he was done. He took several deep breaths, the feel of her arms around him giving him the strength to keep going.

He continued, "My teenage years were a tough time for me and I got in a lot of fights. It was one of those fights that led to the accident. I was going after someone and he was going after me when it happened." His voice broke then.

Her heart contracted, seeing the man that she loved in so much pain. She moved to place her hands on either side of his face. She could see the tears in his eyes mirroring her own wet ones.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But if he hadn't been going after me,he would still be alive. His girlfriend would still be able to see him. I just keep thinking of myself in her place. If I could never see you again I…"

She looked into his eyes again. Slowly this time she repeated "It wasn't your fault." she paused, "I know you've been dealing with something dark and that you have been so deeply affected that you want to hide a part of yourself. You had no way of knowing that the car would come when it did. You had no way of knowing that he would go after you."

"But what she said keeps echoing in my head. She called me a murderer. And the blood, there was so much blood."

"The fact that you feel this terrible about it shows that you aren't a murderer. Accidents happen. We all have some darkness within us and we all have something from our past that haunts us for years. As long as you accept it, you can also accept that side of yourself and have more power over it. When you have more power over it, you are better able to control it." she stopped and looked at him.

"A part of it will always be there. I'm also not saying that it won't be hard. In fact sometimes it's really hard." She laughed, "Look at me, there was a time when I couldn't even mention Shoutaro's name without ending up in a black hole of anger. The day that you kissed me on the cheek for Valentine's Day comes to mind."

He laughed then. "I actually did that because I could see that you were still thinking about him and I wanted to take your mind off of it. I didn't expect that you'd react that way. I should have considered that though." He looked at her and she blushed.

"Now, I hardly think about him at all. I know that a part of me still harbors some darkness and that my demons will always be there. I just need to accept it for what it is when I know it's there. Hiding it won't help. Keeping things inside only makes them worse."

"You have a point."

You should talk to her."

"Hmmm?"

"His girlfriend. You should talk to her. See where you stand. For all you know she's moved on by now, while you're still trying to run away from your past."

He let out another laugh. She looked over "What?

"That's the other thing that I have to tell you. I came here to Japan to get out from under my father. The President took me in and helped me. I guess you can say that I'm here now because I was running away from my past."

'_Really?'_ she thought still looking at him.

He went on. "My father was a very well-known actor both in America and Japan. It followed me when I first started. I didn't fare very well in the acting world, so I had to fly out from under my father's wings. You've met him, you know. You had to cook him a lot of food and people were throwing themselves at him…"

Still processing what he said, she said aloud, "That's why you got fired so many times." Then after a few minutes, "Out from under your father's wings. But that's the same thing that," he gave her a smile as she put the pieces together.

Her eyes widened as she processed the final thing that he said. "The only person I ever cooked a lot of food for was Otou-sensei, so that means that _you're_ his son?

"That's me." He said and gave a little wave.

"Then your hair and your eyes?"

"My hair is blond and my eyes are green."

"I actually acted you in front of you?" she replied in wonder.

She had a completely different reaction from what he expected. "You are my fairy prince!" She cried out, throwing her arms around him, then blushed. "Of course I know you're not a fairy or a prince, but I am really happy that you are okay. I spent all of this time worrying and wondering."

He mentally kicked himself for expecting the worst. He should have known that she was the type who was willing to look past people's faults and realize their true intentions. It was one of the many reasons that he loved her so much. As he returned her hug, he realized something that she said before,

"Wait a second, there was only one person that I told about being fired so many times and that person was,"

"A chicken?" she offered sheepishly.

"How did you know?"

She smiled and said, "I guess you're not the only one that was keeping quiet about something."

He did the only thing he could think of at that moment and kissed her. She moved over him as she returned the kiss. There was nothing demanding in it. Their tongues touched lightly as their hands stayed together. That didn't mean there was any less feeling in it. In fact after their little confessional there was more feeling than ever. After a few minutes he broke the kiss reaching up to cup her face in his hands as their foreheads touched. They smiled and leaned back against the pillows again.

He spoke up, "Now that all of that has been taken care of, I wasn't sure how I should go about getting you a ring. Did you want to come with me or did you…" she stopped him by kissing him lightly on the lips before she said,

"Surprise me."


	3. Some Closure and A Proposal

**Lemon coming up, a small one**

* * *

Just getting home from a late night, he sat down on the couch holding his phone. He let out a sigh as he stared at the piece of paper in front of him yet again. His father had been a big help in locating her and had gotten him her info within a week's time. Now that it was time to reach out to her, he was becoming more and more apprehensive as the time approached.

The anniversary of his friend's death would be in another week; he didn't want to talk to her while she was dealing with the loss, thinking it would be too painful of a reminder. He looked at the clock. It was approaching 2 am. Which meant it was almost 10 am where she was. With his phone in front of him, he sat there when he heard soft footsteps as she moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He held onto one of her hands as she slowly rubbed it against his chest. The gesture was reassuring as he looked over at her.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"Much better, now that you're here."

Taking one last look at his phone he dialed. The person answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

He took a breath, "Hello, it's me. It's…"

"I was expecting the sound of your voice to be different, but it's only changed a little. I can still tell who you are. You were always so mature for your age." The voice on the other end stopped and then continued, "I've been waiting to hear from you."

"Really?" he couldn't help choking out.

"Really." The woman said with a small laugh.

"How have you been?"

"I'm doing much better these days. I've been married for three years and we have twins on the way- a boy and a girl." She paused, "Their due date is supposed to be in another week. I look at it as a sign. I can start to associate something joyful in place of something that caused me pain."

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you guys. I didn't realize he was coming after me. I was so focused on myself that I didn't even think about turning around."

"I know that you're sorry. I knew it the day it happened. I should apologize. I said that to you without thinking. I was only thinking of my pain. I know how much he meant to you and how much you meant to him. I had no business saying something like that to someone your age. No matter how adult you were, you were just trying to find your way and deal with everything the best way you knew how."

"I understand now that it was stupid to seek danger. At the time I felt that I was standing up for myself. Now that I've grown up I understand there are other ways to deal with it besides fighting."

"So, how is life treating you these days? Do you have anyone special in your life?"

He smiled as he rubbed the arm that was still wrapped around him. "I do. I've actually known her since I was 10. We lost contact for a while but managed to find each other again."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He let out a deep sigh. "You don't know how much better talking to you and knowing how you're doing has made me feel. I should have done this sooner."

"I know you had your issues to deal with, plus the last thing that you remember about me didn't make it so easy to reach out. I understand."

"I know you're probably busy so I'll let you go. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you every now and then, perhaps I can come see you when we visit."

"I'd like that. Until then, take care of yourself. Goodbye."

"You too, good luck with everything."

With that he hung up his phone, putting it down on the table and turned to her. She smiled, extracting her arms from around him and started walking toward the room.

He moved over to her, desire evident in his eyes as he bent down and captured her lips. She responded to him instantly, her lips parting to allow him more access. He held her hands, their fingers intertwining as she moved her face up to deepen the kiss. His hand moved then, tracing the contours of her body as she arched into him.

Stress from the day's events, relief at how it all turned out and knowing that the woman he loved was here with him, united to fuel a burning need in him to be buried deep inside of her. Lifting her up, he pinned her against the wall continuing the kiss while fondling a breast for mere seconds before moving down lower and lifting up her gown so that he could get to her panties. Moving them aside he rubbed his fingers over her wet heat, making her cry out.

He removed his belt, his pants falling at his feet. Dropping his boxers, he entered her with one powerful thrust. She held onto him as she let out a whimper, clawing at him as he began to move inside of her. Needing to release his pent up emotions he started fast, grabbing her hips so that he could pull her to him and avoid slamming her body into the wall.

With her legs wrapped around him, her breath came out in gasps as he thrust into her again and again. His aggression was something she hadn't seen very often, she found herself getting turned on by the fact that she could bring out this kind of response in him. She came first, bucking against him as her legs went weak. Her head fell to his shoulder as he continued driving into her. There was nothing slow or sensual about his lovemaking. All she could do was cling to him tightly as he kept up his fast rhythm.

He was carrying all of her weight now, lifting her up and down over his straining erection. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he felt himself getting close. With her head still resting on him, she started kissing his neck as he kept on pumping furiously, getting even deeper inside of her. He was now at an angle where he kept hitting the sensitive area inside of her each time he entered her, causing soft moans to escape from her lips.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle the sensation. She stiffened in his arms before she was rocked by another orgasm. She screamed his name as he let out one final groan and reached his peak as well. Still breathing hard, he fixed her clothes and put her down, pulling up his boxers and pants before carrying her to the bedroom.

Putting her down on the bed, he kissed her then. It was soft and slow, a stark contrast to the way he had just taken her. He pulled away as she looked up at him and he said, "Thank You." She only smiled, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The day had almost arrived. It was December 24th and there wasn't much planned since it was almost Christmas and many places of business were closed. He was going to take her to one of the few exceptions. He planned on having a dinner cooked at her favorite restaurant. They made her favorite meal of a hamburger steak and fried egg the best out of anyone in the city. Only they would be there. He pulled out the ring he had selected taking one last look at it before closing the black velvet box and putting it in his pocket. It was always his custom to wish her a Happy Birthday right at midnight. It was also his custom to get her more than one gift, so he had a jewelry box made with the creek where they met for the first time.

He looked up and saw that she was already walking out to the car. He went to open the door as she wiped snow off of her jacket and hat.

"I love the snow!" she exclaimed as he squeezed her hand before driving off into the night.

At 23:25 they made it to the restaurant and were led back into the room where they would be eating their meal. The only light came from candles strategically placed throughout the room. Her face lit up as she saw her favorite meal waiting for her and she ran to sit down.

The conversation was light as they ate. She talked about what she had to do that kept her working late and what she would have to do at work tomorrow while he talked about his trip that he would be taking. Seeing her face drop, he asked what was wrong.

"I'm just going to miss you while you're gone." She pouted as she ate the last of her steak and egg.

Not wanting her to be sad he moved over and gave her a quick kiss and a hug. She smiled again, moving in close.

"The candles make this look very beautiful." She said looking around.

Ten minutes later the clock was approaching midnight so he got up and grabbed a bag, handing it to her.

"Happy Birthday." He said as midnight arrived in Tokyo.

Inside of the bag was the large rose of Queen Rosa, another tradition he had continued. She removed the cloth and took out the jewelry box. She recognized the scene instantly.

"It's Kyoto!" she breathed putting her hands over her mouth. "But how?"

"I pretty much have the place remembered." He said with a laugh.

"Thank You. Thank you so much!" she said reaching over to give him a hug.

He put the box back in the bag and got up to put it back by the door. He came back over then, the box now out of his pocket.

She looked over to him and smiled as he started,

"Being with you this past year has been nothing short of amazing. I've loved every moment I've been able to spend with you. You've been here for me at the times I've needed you the most." He paused as she covered her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "I want to have this feeling forever. Please do me the honor of allowing me to spend the rest of my life with you."

He opened the box and as she looked at the ring, the tears fell from her eyes. The ring was silver with a one carat diamond. In the center there was a small square that was the same color as the "Corn" stone. It was surrounded by a myriad of small diamonds.

He looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she squealed as she moved over to capture his lips in a loving kiss.

He pulled back and reached for her left hand sliding the ring on her finger, silently happy that the size he had managed to get while she was sleeping was the right one. They sat for a few minutes more enjoying the romantic scene and each other's company before going out into the snowy night together to go home.


	4. The Wedding

**Lemon coming up**

* * *

**February 10**

The sky was clear with no hint of a cloud in the sky and the day was abnormally warm. This was indeed a stroke of luck or another sign, since it was still wintertime in Japan. She sat in front of the mirror putting in diamond earrings and looked over her makeup. As she turned around, the door opened.

"Mou, I hope you appreciate the trouble I just went to so that you could have this." The girl huffed.

She smiled at her best friend as she took the veil and put it over her face. "Thank you."

"By the way you look absolutely stunning. I'll see you out there." And with that she was gone.

She couldn't believe the day was finally here. She had been waiting impatiently since her birthday, partly because she couldn't wait to be his wife and partly because in a somewhat personal gesture, she had chosen not to be with him again until they were husband and wife. At the time she figured it would be easy since they both worked so much. In reality, it had been truly difficult and she missed him so very much.

It had been hard planning a wedding in a little more than a month. Having a hectic work schedule didn't help. Luckily Okaa-san had taken care of everything. Everything she had seen so far had been perfect.

She had on a strapless, satin dress with lace detail in the back. It had a sweetheart neckline and she had known it was the perfect dress for her the moment she had seen it. The silhouette it gave her reminded her of being at a ball, and she couldn't think of anything more perfect for beginning her happily ever after with her prince. Her Princess Rosa necklace completed her look.

She expected to feel some nerves, but with a smile she realized that this was what she had been waiting for her whole life. Four years ago she never thought she would be living in what felt to her, like a fairytale about to marry the man of her dreams. Just like the first time she had kissed him, this felt right. This was where she was meant to be.

A knock at the door brought her eyes over to the couple that had taken her in. First, it had been for a job and then as a tenant when she had first started out.

"You look so beautiful!" the older woman exclaimed as she moved in for a hug.

"Thank you so much for walking me down the aisle." The young woman said. looking to the older man.

He simply nodded with a small smile.

As she waited, she tried to see who she could recognize in the audience. The President was there of course, as were her adoptive parents. She was so happy to see Otou-sensei again and as for her Okaa-san…her beauty was breathtaking. She looked on the stage as she saw her future husband and his best friend who was also his best man. Looking over to her side of the stage she saw her two friends looking as beautiful as ever, their dark hair a slight contrast to the blue dresses that they wore.

The sound of the music was her cue, and she smiled, willing herself not to cry, so as not to ruin the makeup job that her makeup artist, affectionately known as "The Witch" had taken such care in creating. She could hear the ooh's and ah's as she followed behind the beautiful flower girl whose long, flowing hair mimicked the movements of her dress.

Once she was on stage, she turned to the crowd before sneaking a peek at the man who would soon be her husband, before they joined their hands and turned to the officiant who would be performing the ceremony.

She stood there, her mind thinking of how every little thing had come down to this very moment. The thoughts that he would leave her and her lingering insecurities about all of the women she thought would suit him played over in her mind.

She felt him squeeze her hand as he said the words "I do."

Those two words started to send off a swirl of new emotions within her. She had no doubt that he would marry her but somehow hearing the evidence of it calmed her and scared her somewhat.

She looked at him ever so slightly before repeating the phrase. "I do."

Then they each received their rings. They had chosen to write their vows.

He started first. He slowly lifted up her veil and she turned, looking first at his blonde hair and then into his green eyes as he began.

**"For the rest of our lives:**

**I promise to love you with all of my heart, and honor you with all of my actions,**

**I promise to be there to wipe away your tears and to take away all of your fears.**

**Wherever we go, I promise to be there, holding your hand and showing you, "I love you."**

**I promise to be there for you no matter what.**

**You are the first and the last person who I have given my heart.**

**Thank you for saying yes. I am honored to be the one that you have chosen to be by your side."**

Her eyes teared up then, but she willed them back as he placed the silver ring with a half carat diamond on her finger.

Then it was her turn:

**"I promise to always strive for a happy and loving marriage with you.**

**I promise to treat you with kindness and respect.**

**I promise to communicate with you, even when it might be hard.**

**I promise to always be there for you, be it to cook or to work on a part**

**I am so happy that you became a part of my life.**

**Thank you for marrying me,**" she paused, as her voice started to break, "**I am truly grateful that you chose me to be your wife.**" She finished, putting the silver band on his finger as he reached up, wiping her tear away with his other hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Their kiss was short and sweet.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered to him. He smiled before taking her hand. They looked at each other as they were presented to the crowd. All of the claps and the cheers seemed to subside as she held his hand, walking side-by-side with the tall, handsome man who was now her husband.

The President threw a huge reception, which was to be expected. They had a great time, dancing, eating and creating more memories. She cried again when her best friend made a heart-warming toast, saying she would never be where she was without the golden-eyed girl in her life and that she was also the best thing that ever happened to her.

When it came time for the cake cutting, he let her lead. Holding hands around the spatula while he had his other wrapped around her waist, they smiled as they cut and grabbed a slice. Knowing that he wasn't keen on sweets, they shared one piece.

The night came way too quickly it seemed. Soon, they were telling all of their guests good-bye. They still had some packing to do and had a flight to catch to an island for a week where it was never winter. Once the packing was done, they were both so tired that they just showered and fell asleep, an ironic twist considering how their relationship had started.

* * *

**The Next Night**

The room was dark save for the moonlight that bathed a soft, white glow over the room. Curtains softly fluttered and the scent of the ocean was in the air as waves crashed onto shore in the distance. The combination was enough to lull her to sleep but there was no sleep to be had.

Almost immediately, strong hands began to work their way up her body. Breathing in the tantalizing scent of sandalwood and bergamot, one hand started on her cheek, making its way down her chin before a finger settled on her lips. As she ran her fingers over the curves of his hands, his mouth found its way to hers.

As he parted her lips and began a slow, teasing dance with her tongue, she put her arms around his neck, needing to touch him. Once his tongue had properly put her into submission, he traced the curve of her succulent breast. He took his time slowly rubbing, nipping and sucking all around before fully engulfing the erect tip with his mouth starting first on one side, and then the other.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured as his hands roamed her body.

He moved lower, working slowly down her sides and then to her stomach. Feeling his fingers below her navel caused the tingling in her stomach to increase tenfold. She sighed and sat up, trying to touch him but his mouth followed, slowly tracing a path between her thighs. She let out a whimper as his tongue began to taste her, causing her to fall back into the softness of the bed.

Now he moved it up between her lips spreading them apart so that he had full access to her clit, tasting and breathing in the scent of her arousal. He wanted so desperately to bury himself deep inside of her, but tonight, he would take his time. He started the same movement with his tongue, swirling around and around with the tip and then slowly moving it up and down until she was quaking beneath him. Her body had a mind of its own now, shaking uncontrollably as his mouth found her swollen clit. He lightly sucked it as his fingers continued to move, extending her orgasm.

They had been together like this before but tonight was different. It was their first time being together as husband and wife. Her lingering insecurities were finally gone and that had an almost liberating effect on her.

She kissed him before slowly kissing her way down his chest and stomach to the object of her desire. Raking her fingers over his chiseled torso, she slowly took the tip of him into her welcoming mouth. Using both her hands and her mouth to start, she moved in a steady rhythm, slowly working him past her tongue.

Once she had as much of him as she could take, she lightly flicked her tongue along his rigid shaft, concentrating her movement on his most sensitive areas. Hearing him groan her name aroused her to no end. She loved seeing and hearing exactly how she was making him feel. Before long he would move his hips ever so slightly, as she moved to control the pace of her movements as best as she could. Sliding him out, she moved over him and rubbed his tip across her wet opening, needing to feel every inch of him.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, he grabbed her hips. Lifting them up and then down as he impaled her, causing her to cry out. He started slow at first, until both of them were tense with wanting more. Then she started to control the pace, moving her hips up and down controlling how he moved within her. She rode him until she was screaming and breathless.

Next he moved her beneath him, lifting her legs up and going a little deeper. Her hands were all over him, digging into his back and then massaging it as if that would somehow lessen the damage she had caused. She'd hold on to him, enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing beneath her fingers as she watched him moving up and down above her, kissing his lips and then his salty, sweat-dampened skin as he whispered in her ear,

"I love the sounds you make when I'm inside of you."

"I can't get enough of you."

"This is for me, only for me."

"Only for you." She repeated. She could no longer form or even speak a coherent thought. She was so caught up in what he was saying and doing to her.

She was still in a daze as he moved up to kiss her, their tongues moving languidly against each other. His kiss was intoxicating, she'd never experienced anything like it. She sat back in the bed trying to clear her head as he moved her legs closer to her and spread them. Her flexibility was another thing he liked to take advantage of. Their eyes never left each other as he entered her slowly.

She closed her eyes screaming at the sensations created from this angle, while his movements became more frenzied as she arched into him. She gripped at his biceps, gasping his name with every thrust. Slowly, that pleasurable sensation started to grow inside of her, making his thrusts even more urgent.

She could hardly believe how worked up she was. She felt his breath hitch and knew he was close. He stopped, then kept up his pace until she let out a gasp, fiercely shaking against him as tears sprang to her eyes, waves of pleasure radiating through her. She was still pulsing around him as he started moving again. He continued sinking mercilessly into her until finally, he gave in, her warmth latching onto him as she whimpered his name again.

They eventually collapsed on the bed, silent and shivering, trying to catch their breath and still lost in the intensity of their lovemaking. She reached for him, and he took that moment to study her face. Her golden eyes were luminous, still brimming with desire and her lips were rosy and wet from his kisses. There was no woman like her. None that was so breathtakingly radiant, captivating and kind. She was complete perfection. Wiping her eyes as her climax continued to rock her, she could see that the sun was just peeking over the horizon changing the color throughout the room.

Still catching her breath, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she felt him move out of her, pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her waist. She snuggled into him, the combination of his scent and the sound of his heartbeat slowly relaxing her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! ^_^.**


End file.
